Nothing has Changed
by LanceSennin
Summary: Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano are lovers. But what will happen if a big misunderstanding happens between them? Will it be solved? Or will it be worse? AU Detective Conan fanfic. ShinShi oneshot.


It was one of her closest friends. And her boyfriend. Kissing. The sight of it made her want to jump off a building and die. She wanted to run away immediately from their classroom and cry, but she couldn't move her body. It's as if fate is trying to shove this scene into her face. Shinichi Kudo was arguably the most popular student in Teitan High School due to being a detective as well, and Ran Mouri was one of his childhood friends. They knew each other so well, and they have spent so much time together, so the chances of them getting together are high. But it still broke her heart to see what was in front of her.

Shinichi didn't anticipate it would happen. Nor did he expect this. His childhood friend, Ran Mouri, was kissing him. Should he shove her away? No, that would be harsh of him. Or should he just give into the kiss? Not that too, it would mean betrayal. He chose neither, and just simply stood still like a statue with wide eyes. Sure, Ran was always there during times when he needed her the most and they probably share the closest relationship out of every classmate they have in the classroom. But never in his dreams did he think that she would kiss him. He had to think fast. He needed to get away from this situation, but it was already solved when Ran broke off with a huge blush on her face. He just stared at her in complete disbelief, until his eyes caught the sight of a certain auburn-haired teen standing at the doorway. Shinichi looked at her and Ran back and forth until the former broke into tears and ran off.

"Shiho!" he called out and started to run after her but a good grip on his arm kept him at bay. He turned around to see Ran with a disappointed look on her face.

"You're just going to ignore me, Shinichi?" she asked, about to cry as well. He didn't want to ignore his friend, and he wasn't about to let Shiho go too far as well. He had to act fast.

"Look, Ran," the boy replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. Shiho and I are already dating, and it isn't possible for me to be with you as well."

Ran widened her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But… but I love you, Shinichi! Am I not important to you? We've been friends since we were kids! I've loved you ever since!"

Shinichi looked down on the ground with his eyes hidden underneath his bangs. "Look, maybe I did have feelings for you, Ran." Her eyes widened more. "But it's in the past. Our relationship doesn't go past best friends, and I see you more of a sister to me than a potential lover." He brought her in his arms for a hug, which managed to stop her tears. "I'm sorry, Ran. But it's for the best." When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes. "We're still friends, okay?" That was the last statement that he spoke as he ran out of the room to look for Shiho. Hearing those words from her childhood friend made her calm down a bit, and even got her to flash a small smile on her tear-stained face.

Shiho couldn't take it. She didn't care where she would be going, but that didn't matter, as long as she could get away from him. She always deduced that something was going on between Shinichi and Ran, but she didn't expect it to be the two of them kissing! "Shiho!" she heard a voice call out to her. She knew who that was all too well, and it made her cry even more. She tried to run even faster, but unfortunately for her, Shinichi was known as one of the fastest runners in the school. All of a sudden, she stopped and her arm was held by none other than Shinichi Kudo. She gently brushed his hand off of her arm, and stared at his cobalt eyes. Her tears haven't stopped falling, and there was the look of worry on his eyes. "Shiho, I can —" he began, but she cut him off immediately.

"There's no need for you to explain, Shinichi," she managed to blurt out, despite the sniffling she was doing. "I think I understand."

"No, what you saw was —"

She wiped away the tears with her handkerchief. "In case it wasn't obvious," she tried flashing her award-winning smirk, which Shinichi figured as fake. "You were kissing Mouri-san. I understand it now, you love her."

Shinichi couldn't believe it. She thought that he kissed Ran? But that wasn't the truth, was it? It was the other way around! Ran kissed him first and he didn't even do anything! And now Shiho thinks that he loves her? He almost wanted to scold her for thinking such impossible things, but he needed to solve everything before things get out of hand. "You don't understand, Shiho. Please let me —" he was cut off once again.

"Why, though?" she asked in a sad tone and his eyes widened. "Why would you secretly date me when you had Mouri-san to begin with? I'm not some girl that you see in clubs and this world isn't some kind of a harem paradise for you to have as many girls as you want. You can't have us both, Shinichi." Tears began to fall from the boy's face. When she saw him trying to reach his arm out for her, she took a step back. "Don't, Shinichi. Just don't." He didn't make a move anymore, and she took this chance to go home. One thing was clear on her mind right now.

He chose Ran. Over her. Oh, it was too good to be true for her and Shinichi to have a chance.

"Goodbye, Shinichi. I enjoyed every moment of what we had together, just give me time to think, okay? Then we can talk again," she finished with a sniffle as she was out of his sight. The boy didn't try to make a move.

'Maybe she needs time,' he thought. 'What happened between Ran and I was seriously a shocker. When she's calmed down after a few days, I'll talk to her.' She was the only one whom he loved, and he's desperate to save their dying relationship. He just hoped that she'd listen to him when he finally tells her the truth.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano were classmates ever since seventh grade. They were also seatmates who always enjoyed the other's company. Whenever they worked together on a homework or a school project, their work will always be the best due to their excellent teamwork and high level of intelligence. Many others were jealous of them due to how popular they were in school. Most of the girls in their class wanted to humiliate Shiho for stealing their biggest crush while the boys wanted to beat up Shinichi for "hypnotizing" Shiho with his charms. The two didn't care about what others said about them, as it wasn't true. Their only true friends were Kaito, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Saguru, Aoko, Sera, Eisuke, and Akako. They were eleven friends who had everything they could ever ask for. Happy memories, time for bonding, and loving parents who support them in every way. However, the rants of their other classmates were proven to be wrong when Shinichi and Shiho ultimately fell in love with each other.

Shiho kept her feelings to herself, since she assumed that Shinichi has a thing for Ran, because they are closer to each other than they seem. And that she didn't want to end friendships between just because of a stupid feeling. What she didn't know was that Shinichi was feeling the same for her, nut he was too shy to even ask her out. It wasn't long before Heiji, Kaito, and Saguru, being detectives as well, caught on to the two's obvious feelings. Indeed, they played the matchmaker during the school's annual Valentines' Ball by making Shinichi dance with Shiho. Ran and Akako weren't able to attend due to being sick. At the end of their dance, they shared a kiss, which led them to admit their real feelings for each other. Shinichi's last line which doubled as a promise absolutely melted her heart into liquid. 'I'll stay with you, in sickness and in death.' While she didn't know what he really meant, their confessions brought the other to absolute happiness that they even won 'Mr. and Ms. Valentine' of the year! The rest of their friends couldn't believe it, and cheered on for the two.

That was two years ago. And now during their Grade 10, Shiho noticed something. What are they? Are they lovers or sweethearts or what? That was a question that Shinichi didn't answer ever since their romantic evening two years ago. Even though they went on dates, and have kissed so many times, Shinichi still hasn't confirmed with her if they were officially a thing.

* * *

It all came crashing down for her just by seeing the man she loved the most kissing one of her bestest friends. She couldn't bring herself to hate either of them because they were too important to her. When she first came to Teitan High School, Shinichi and his ten friends welcomed her with open arms and that fact won't change for her. She decided that she'd just try to forget what happened today, and try to be happy instead for her two friends. Besides, what kind of person would she be if she can't be happy for the people she loved?

Shinichi came home without his eyes never leaving the ground. He tripped a few times while he was on the way, much because the events that happened today left him scarred and broken. The boy lived alone in a huge house. His parents were in America, but he didn't mind. He knew how to take care of himself. Seeing an envelope on the small table near the couch, he dropped his bag and opened it. It had a piece of paper in it along with a passport. Reading what was in the paper, his eyes widened and he groaned in annoyance. 'Out of all the times?!' he mentally screamed. He went to the fridge and drank some water to calm himself down. 'Maybe it won't be so bad. It'd give Shiho time to calm down too, and then afterwards, I'll explain everything to her…'

Three days have passed since that incident. There was no sign of Shinichi. And it killed Shiho internally at not seeing him in school, at least. She was currently in a cafe near the school, sipping on some iced coffee. The others were at the amusement park, and she respectfully declined their offer for her to go with them. While she had calmed down some, she kept trying to get over what happened between her and Shinichi, but she just can't. She tried to think back to see if there was something she had missed, and after all, he was trying to tell her something. But she kept cutting him off because she didn't want to hear it. She was so hurt and betrayed that time that she just wanted to be alone and clear her head. That obviously happened but now that she managed to think things over, she came to realize that what happened caused more damage than she thought.

After she got away from Shinichi, she tried talking to Akako about him. Her friend pointed that Shinichi must have really been trying to tell her something that time. It was an accepted fact that the detective would never do things that he didn't mean. And she also pointed out that there is a possibility that Ran was the one who made the first move on Shinichi.

As much as she didn't want to admit it because of her pride and reputation, she wanted to go to him and fix whatever relationship they had. There was one thing that completely held her back, though. And it was the image of Shinichi and Ran kissing. Another thing that made her question on how would she fix things was that Shinichi hasn't shown up yet for three days. Not at school, and not even during their weekly Cinema night. Was he avoiding her too?

Sighing, Shiho stood up and left a few tips for the waiter and left. As she walked, she began to think of how Shinichi was doing lately. Was he depressed? Sad? Happy? She didn't know, but she is willing to find out even after the incident. Oh, was she kidding? She loved him no matter what and while it pained her to see him and Ran kissing, it hurt her more that Shinichi couldn't say what was she to him.

She knew him of a man of action, but she was a woman of words. She wanted to hear him say 'I love you' and then maybe they could go back to being what they were. But that last thought stopped her in her tracks and she had to resist banging her head on a wall.

Like him saying those three words will fix anything. While she wanted his confirmation, she knew to herself that it wasn't his fault entirely, and she needed to apologize for what happened. He clearly wanted to say something that time, but she was an idiot for letting her emotions take over. The crushed look on his face made her wanting to cry at any moment. And what if Ran really was the one who threw herself at him? She had to find Shinichi tomorrow and talk to him. She had her pride, but she was willing to swallow it and admit that she had blown things out of proportion. She was hurt, but not being with Shinichi hurt her more.

And besides, her pride wasn't worth losing Shinichi over.

The next day, being the early bird that she was, just sat on her chair and opened up her phone. Hopefully, Shinichi will show himself today, because it was killing her to see his sad face every night in her dreams since the incident. A person then stood in front of her. She looked up to see one of her closest friends, staring directly into her eyes. From the look on her eyes, Shiho deduced that she was worried about something.

Those eyes belonged to Ran Mouri.

Having mastered her acting skills, she flashed a fake smile and looked at her friend. Shiho wasn't angry with her, and she will never be because she didn't want to cut off important ties to her. "Do you have a minute?" Ran asked, the look of worry in her eyes getting bigger by the second.

Shiho stood up and returned her phone inside her pocket. "Sure, what's up?"

Ran looked down on the ground. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry."

Shiho tried to keep the surprise off her face as she feigned confusion. "What are you saying? What could you be sorry for?" Ran paused for a moment to look away, before locking her eyes with Shiho's light green ones again.

"I kissed Shinichi."

This time, Shiho couldn't keep her eyes from widening. Did Ran know that Shiho saw what happened? Or was she just stating her confession to Shinichi? If that was the case, she didn't have to, since she and Shinichi weren't an official thing that time.

"I want you to know that he didn't kiss me back," she pressed on with a light chuckle as she looked away. "He just stood there like a statue." She turned back to Shiho. "Anyway, he said that he didn't love me like that, and that I was more of a sister to him, and that he had someone else he loved."

Shiho felt her heart stop at Ran's last statement. Shinichi told her that he had someone else he loved?

"He told me that it was you. I think I've always known but… I just didn't want to admit it. I was in love with him too." Shiho noticed that her eyes were starting to tear up. "I'm really sorry, Shiho-chan. I hope you can forgive me. Shinichi had nothing to do with what you saw. It was all me." The auburn-haired couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shinichi turned down his childhood friend because he loved her? "Hattori-kun was the one who told me yesterday. He said that Shinichi was feeling so down and he didn't want his best friend to lose his chance to propose —"

"Wait a minute. Propose?" She didn't mean to cut Ran off, but her explanation was going to another direction that she was caught off guard. In return, Ran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, Shinichi wanted to propose to you, right? Hattori-kun said that Shinichi made his _very_ early vow to you ever since two years ago. I'm sorry, Shiho-chan, I had no idea because I wasn't there..."

However, Shiho wasn't listening to anything that Ran said past the part where Shinichi wanted to propose to her. She looked at the ring finger on her right hand as she tried to remember what exactly happened two years ago. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Shinichi told her.

'I'll stay with you. In sickness and in death.'

Dear kami, that must be the vow that Ran was talking about. No wonder Shinichi was so devastated after the incident. Her hand fell limply to her side as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Holy shit… Shinichi basically told her that they will get married someday.

Running out of the room and ignoring Ran's frantic shouting of her name she went down the stairs and tried to look for Shinichi through the massive crowd of students. She literally had to shove a few people out of the way as she whipped her head back and forth to search for him, but there was none. She did, however, see some dark skin and immediately lunged at it. "HATTORI-KUN!" The said boy turned to see Shiho and managed to catch her in his arms.

"Miyano-san?" he began. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, where's Shinichi?!" she blurted out. "I need to talk to him!"

Heiji scratched his hair. "Not sure, but the last time I saw him was two days ago, in his house. Is there —" before he could finish his question, Shiho already ran outside of the school gates to head for Shinichi's home, leaving a dumbfounded Heiji to widen his eyes in surprise.

She couldn't believe that Shinichi actually said that to her. All this time she wondered what he thought of them as, and the damn answer was so obvious but she didn't pay any attention to it. Like the idiot that she was, she just let her feelings take over to hear him out all the way. She didn't care if her bag was left back at school since she knows that her friends will keep it safe for her. Kami, she just hoped he would forgive her.

By the time she got to his house, she desperately knocked on the door, but nobody answered. When her knocking became more desperate, she began to think of another way to get inside. Then an idea struck her mind. She silently hoped that the house key would be under the 'Welcome' mat below her. She raised the mat and there was a letter below it. She gave a look of confusion before picking it up and reading it. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her tears began to fall. The content of the paper was enough for her to break her character and cry as hell.

Due to Heiji worrying about her, he gathered all of his friends to follow Shiho at Shinichi's house. But when they got there, all they saw was Shiho down on her knees while sobbing loudly on her hands. They immediately went to her and tried to calm her down. Ran wrapped an arm around her while Kaito noticed a piece of paper beside Shiho. His eyes widened with what was inside as well, but nonetheless began to read:

 _"Dear Shiho,_

 _I'm really sorry if I hurt you. But it didn't mean that I betrayed you. I'm pretty sure Ran will explain to you what exactly happened. I know she will. I figured that you might go here so I might as well tell you where I am right now. After that incident we had, tou-san sent me a letter saying that I go to America for a huge mystery case that specifically requested me to solve. I don't know when I'll be back, but looking back to how I solve cases, it would just take a few days or so. And during that time, you could clear your thoughts about me or that incident. While I'm gone, you have to know that I'll always love you. That won't change. Even if you have replaced me with someone else by the time you read this, I don't care. Your happiness is my happiness. I'll smile when you smile. But if by some miracle that I am still the one in your heart, I'll be fulfilling the promise I made to you two years ago. Right now, I'm counting on Hattori and the others to look after you while I'm gone. Like I said, I don't know when I'll be back and I also don't know if I will EVEN be back, but one thing's for certain, Shiho. I love you._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Kudo Shinichi"_

Aoko, Kazuha, and Ran shed a few tears at Shinichi's letter. Akako kept strong and resisted the urge to cry. The other boys were saddened at Shinichi's sudden disappearance and they could just hope that he solves the big case in no time so that he could reunite with the girl he loves.

Shiho couldn't believe that he was now gone. She was too late to realize the truth. Now she blames herself for what was happening to her right now. If she had just listened to him from the start, she wouldn't be crying right now. She didn't like to cry, except for tears of joy. But she couldn't flash her emotionless mask today, because one thing is certain.

Shiho Miyano's heart has been broken.

* * *

Three years, to be exact.

An auburn-haired girl looking emotionless stepped inside her classroom, 1-A. Her friends have been waiting for her, and she flashed a small smile at seeing them. She still had faith on the love of her life. Yet it wasn't easy trying to keep it alive.

In all the three years that Shiho and the gang spent, Shinichi never made a call. Nor has he answered anything that they have sent him. One time, they actually believed that Shinichi might be in trouble at America, but they brushed off the thought, completey believing in Shinichi's skills. But the one who had the biggest problem of all was Shiho. Ever since she found out that Shinichi left the country, she started to show less expressions, only showing her real feelings to her friends. But even so, Shiho smiled rarely, and some were even fake. This led to the whole group getting worried about her.

When the entire school learned of the incident that happened with Shiho and Shinichi, nearly every teen boy started to take chances with her, while girls were making fun of her. These events proved to go too far, reaching to the point that the principal of the school threatened that he'd expel anyone who dares try to bully or take advantage of Shiho again.

Shiho never gave up hope. Everyday at school, she would always hope that a cobalt-eyed detective would be going through those doors. They are now in 12th Grade, with some of her friends ending up together. Heiji and Kazuha, Kaito and Akako, Saguru and Aoko, and Eisuke and Ran. Sera also has a boyfriend whose name is Tooru Amuro. Right now, they were fully satisfied. Everyone except one.

While they were halfway through the day's first subject, the doors to class 1-A opened and a familiar face appeared.

His hair didn't look different as it did years ago. His eyes were as electrifying as ever. He seemed to have grown a bit taller as well. He was as handsome as ever. He flashed signature smirk that they all know too well as he spoke.

"Guess who's back?" announced Shinichi.

A moment of silence took over. And afterwards cheers erupted inside the room, as all of the detective's friends ran to him in happiness. Their very own Kudo Shinichi has finally returned after three years. All of the girls squealed happily at seeing their crush return. Even some of the boys who tried to hit on Shiho were happy that he was now back.

Except for one particular auburn-haired girl, whose shock had her in tears.

All classes for the rest of the day were cancelled, which surprised every student in the school. It seems that today was extremely dedicated for the detective, because a huge celebration was held for his return. The sun was about to go down, but there was something missing for him. He had caught up with all of his friends except for the girl that he told them all to look out for. It looked like history repeated itself because Shinichi was starting to whip his head back and forth to search for Shiho. Her hair would be distinguishable, because it was unique. Shinichi decided that it was now the time to settle things.

Shiho couldn't face Shinichi. Not yet, at least. The horrible mistake that she made years ago left wounds on her very existence, and they were still fresh. She knows that it was all her fault on why they even broke up in the first place. Right now, she was sitting on a bench behind the school. Maybe when they go home later, she'll talk to Shinichi and hope that they could go back to what they once were, when everything was perfect. She sighed and looked down on the ground, until a familiar voice completely startled her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Shinichi as she looked up at him. Reacting quickly, she stood up and took a step back. This was all going too soon. She looked away and his eyes widened at the look on her face. He never liked seeing her sad. "Is there a problem?"

"N-nothing," she replied, tears threatening to come out of her eyes any second. "You should go back there, other students will wonder why you left."

Shinichi chuckled and stepped closer to her, that their bodies were nearly touching. She blushed a little at how close they were to each other, and thankfully, she was looking away. But he grabbed her chin softly and turned her gaze towards him. "I could care less about them. I only care about you."

Her eyes widened and she looked down, her hair covering the real look on her eyes. "Why?" she mumbled. "Why did you leave without a word? I was so worried about you. I almost thought that you died. And what took you so long? You could've solved that mystery case a lot faster."

"So you read the letter," he stepped backward, causing Shiho to moan in disappointment. "Like I said, I solved a case in America. But that wouldn't be the real reason." Shiho's eyes widened.

"The real reason why I left is to give you time." She looked at him in confusion. "You told me that you needed time to think about what happened during the incident three years ago. It was perfect timing that tou-san sent me a passport to America. I figured that if I'm gone, you'd be able to sort things out more easily without me. Because I know my presence will only distract you. I stayed there for three years so I could be really sure that you have figured what you want to do with the pain that you dealt with."

That finally did it. His explanation for his migration to America broke her as shs burst into tears. But at the same time, her fists clenched as she launched herself at him and started pummeling his chest. He didn't do anything to block her, feeling that he deserves it since he was the one who left her.

"Baka, baka, baka, BAKA! The pain in my heart didn't go away when you left!" She stopped pummeling him and instead melted into his chest, causing him to wrap his arms around her in a hug. "It only… got… worse…" she spoke in between sniffles.

His eyes widened as he resisted the urge to cry. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have left without a word. I should have told Hattori or somebody, at least." He pulled away and started to leave when he felt Shiho's hand grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm sorry too, Shinichi. I'm sorry for misunderstanding things years ago. Mouri-san told me that you turned her down… I was such an idiot for not noticing it but I was too confused. Can you forgive me?" He smiled warmly at her as they welcomed each other to their embrace once more. That was all the answer she needed because tears had stopped falling from Shiho's face and she was now overwhelmed with happiness. "We've been really bad to each other, huh?"

"Let's not go through this again," he spoke as they pulled away.

Shiho put her hand on his cheek. "You know that I love you too much to go through all of this again. You have to know that the pain doesn't leave with you, Shinichi. It only gets worse." Suddenly, Shinichi knelt down on one knee, completely catching her off guard.

"Now that's settled, I can finally keep my promise." He brought out a small purple box, and she looked at him in confusion. As soon as he opened it, her eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth to suppress her gasp.

There was a ring inside, decorated with diamonds, and she smiled widely at her lover, knowing what he was about to do. "Shiho Miyano, we have been through so much together that it reached the point where I can't live without you. We have experienced happiness and sadness. We have shared many memories together and I am truly grateful that I have met you." He took the ring on held it up for her. "Will you marry me?"

Tears came out of her eyes again. But this time, they were tears of happiness as she kept saying 'Yes' over and over again. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and they press their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

And they kissed softly, as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the moonlight now shone in the sky. The two broke apart for a few seconds, before locking their lips together once again, completely ignoring the cheers that were coming from their friends.

Their journey in love had a great start, but suffered so much pain all throughout the whole time. Still, they managed to work it all out and stayed faithful to each other. They were lovers from the beginning until the end. Nothing has changed.

* * *

 _ **So how was it? The idea for this one-shot just popped up accidentally while I was working on 'I'll Always Be Here'. Luckily, I managed to finish the whole thing in one sitting so I could focus solely on IABH. Love it? Hate it? Tell in a review! Thank you for reading and I hope you continue giving your support here like in IABH. Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

 _ **-Lance**_


End file.
